pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaaffy
|dexcokalos=128 |evofrom=Mareep |evointo=Ampharos |gen=Generation II |species=Wool Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=13.3 kg |imweight=29.3 lbs. |ability=Static |dw=Plus |egg1=Monster |egg2=Field |body=06 |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Flaaffy (Japanese: モココ Mokoko) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Flaaffy appears to a be a pink sheep that has wool on its back to its chin along with black stripes on its ears and its tail. It also possesses a blue orb-like tail at the tip of its tail Natural abilities Flaaffy has the ability Static along with the hidden ability Plus. Static gives the foe a 30% chance of paralysis if they hit Flaaffy with a Physical move. Plus boosts its Special Attack power if with in battle with another Pokémon with the ability Minus. If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, it's tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. Evolution Flaaffy evolves from Mareep at level 15 and into Ampharos at level 30. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Routes 42 and 43 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Mareep |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 222 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 222 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Mareep, Route 43 |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Mareep (White only) |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Mareep |b2w2rarity= None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 53 Endless Level 64 Forever Level 3 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lightning Field (7F-13F) |PMD2=Amp Plains (8F-10F), Far Amp Plains (1F-5F) |Ranger2=Chroma Road}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow. |silver=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted. |crystal=Because of its rubbery, electricity-resistant skin, it can store lots of electricity in its fur. |ruby=Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity. |sapphire=Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity. |emerald=Its fleece quality changes to generate strong static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare, slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity. |firered=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted. |leafgreen=As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow. |diamond=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |pearl=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |platinum=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |heartgold=As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow. |soulsilver=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted. |black=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |white=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |black 2=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |white 2=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. |x=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted. |y=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 180 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 180 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 180 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 180 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 180 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 180 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 180 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 180 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 180 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Flaaffy BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Flaaffy XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr= |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Appearances Anime A Flaaffy owned by Sullivan appears in AG075: Whiscash and Ash under the name of Hannah. A Flaaffy also appears in AG148: A Chip Off the Old Brock where it fell in love with Brock's Marshtomp. In MS003: Pokémon The Movie 3 - The Spell of the Unown, Molly had a Flaaffy as one of her Pokémon in her dream world. A Flaaffy also appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!. *Molly's Flaaffy *Hannah *Mariah's Flaaffy *Ogin's Flaaffy Trivia *Flaaffy, along with its evolutionary family, are the only -types able to learn Power Gem. Etymology Flaaffy is based on a sheep. Gallery 180Flaaffy_OS_anime.png 180Flaaffy_OS_anime_2.png 180Flaaffy_Dream.png 180Flaaffy_Pokemon_Stadium.png 180Flaaffy_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon